1992
Ereignisse im Jahr : * LEGO stellt zwei Weltrekorde auf. * Im schwedischen Fernsehen wird das größte LEGO Schloss gebaut. * Der dreiflügelige Propeller ist verfügbar. * Das erste LEGO Imagination Center wird eröffnet in einem Einkaufszentrum in Blomington, Minneapolis, USA. * LEGO Japan und LEGO Ungarn werden gegründet. Ereignisse bei Themenwelten im jahr * Crusaders wird nicht fortgesetzt. * Wolfpack, ein Unterthema von LEGO Castle wird eingeführt. * Space Police II, ein Unterthema von LEGO Weltraum wird bei LEGO System veröffentlicht. * Paradisa wird veröffentlicht. * Duplo Toolo wird veröffentlicht. * Die Baureihe Blacktron II wird bei LEGO System wieder eingestellt, nachdem noch ein paar Baukästen erscheinen. Baukästen, welche veröffentlicht wurden *821 Brick Separator *846 Lighting Box *1035 DACTA Teachers Guide to Technic I *1036 DACTA Teachers Guide to 1032 Technic II *1093 LEGO Interface A *1455 LEGO Programmable Systems Pack *1461 Turbo Force *1462 Galactic Scout *1463 Treasure Chest *Pirate Lookout 1464 *1491 Dual Defender *1545 Build-A-Rabbit *1548 STENA LINE *1549 Build-A-Santa and Chimney *1559 Clown Car *1560 Glory Glider *1561 Stunt Chopper *1562 Wave Jumper *1563 Track Blaster *1583 Circus Bucket *1659 DUPLO Tote Pack *1668 Trial Size Offer *1670 3+ Trial Size *1671 Trial Size Box *1693 Road Racer *1694 Galactic Scout *1695 Treasure Chest *1696 Pirate on island *1750 Renault Race Car *1769 Aircraft *1772 Airfield Catering Truck *1774 Jet *1879 5+ Bucket *1880 5+ Bucket *1881 Play Bucket *1884 3+ Bucket Small *1885 Basic Set in Bucket *1887 Blacktron Scooter *1888 Black Knights Guardshack *1889 Pirates Treasure Hold *1890 Octan Rennwagen *1891 Bonus Value Pack *1893 Jungle Bucket *1895 Police Plane w/ MotorCycle *1896 Trauma Team *1924 Viking Line Ferry *1994 3+ Special Bucket with Motor *2304 Building Plate *2374 Basic Bucket *2387 Playtime Bucket *2551 Grandma's Kitchen Tote *2552 Family Home Bucket *2930 Heavy Crane *2940 Fire Engine *Metro Station 4554 *Metroliner 4558 5097 Sleeping Bags *5098 Toolo Screwdriver *5115 9V Battery Box *5273 Tires *5274 8 Tires *5301 Wagon Floor Bed *5302 Two Bogieplates *5303 Buffers, Magnets & Couplers *5304 Two Wheelsets *5306 Plates 2x2 with Wire 9 V 26 cm *5307 Head Light Brick *6009 Black Knight *6038 Wolfpack Renegades *6057 Sea Serpent *6075 Wolfpack Tower *6086 Dungeon Masters Castle *6247 Bounty Boat *6258 Smugglers Shanty *6261 Raft Raiders *6271 Imperial Flagship *6277 Imperial Trading Post *6314 City People *6346 Shuttle Launching Crew *6351 Surf and Sail Camper *6397 Gas and Wash Express *6401 Seaside Cabana *6405 Sunset Stables *6411 Sand Dollar Cafe *6416 Poolside Paradise *6419 Rolling Acres Ranch *6511 Rescue Runabout *6512 Landscape Loader *6530 Sport Coupe *6533 Police 4 X 4 *6534 Beach Bandit *6551 Checkered Flag 500 *6594 Gas Transit *6648 Mag Racer *6662 Back Hoe *6668 Recycle Truck *6897 Rebel Hunter *6957 Solar Snooper *6984 Galactic Mediator *8074 Universal Building Set with Flex System *8826 ATX Sport Cycle:Quad ATV *8828 Power Loader: Frontend Loader *8836 Sky Ranger:Propeller Plane *8837 Pneumatic Excavator *8839 Supply Ship *8856 Whirlwind Rescue *8868 Airtech Claw Rig *9051 Giant DUPLO Basic Set *9053 DUPLO Basic Vehicles *9055 Animals *9057 DUPLO Pull-back Motors *9157 DUPLO Vehicles *9158 People *9159 World People *9161 DUPLO Train Set *9162 DUPLO Boats *9252 Introduction Theme Pack *9254 Medium LEGO Basic Set *9256 LEGO Accessory Set *9257 Pullback Motor *9264 Large Basic Plates *9266 Small LEGO Building Plates *9375 Problem Solving in the Infant Classroom *9452 Giant LEGO Topic Set *9454 LEGO Function Set *9475 Ideas for Action Junior Project Works *9502 Infant Maths Sets - Measurements *9503 Infant Maths - Shape and Space *9504 Early Maths - Number Works *9510 Infant Maths Activity Centre *9550 Lego Reading System *9560 Teacher's Guide for Lego Reading System *9603 TECHNIC I Activity Centre (Cards) *9604 LEGO Technic and Pneumatic elements *9606 Lego Technic Pneumatic Activity pack *9700 LEGO Technic Control 0 *9760 LEGO ICC Resource Pack *9851 Assortment of Connectors *9852 Chain Link Pack *9853 Assortment of Gears *9854 Worm Gear Pack *9855 Assortment of Tires/Wheels *9856 Assortment of Cross Axles *9857 Assortment of Plate Pieces *9858 Assortment of Beams *9859 TECHNIC Motor 4.5 Volt *9860 Battery Box 4.5 Volt *9861 Connecting Leads *9862 Random Special Pieces *9863 Weighted Brick Pack *9864 Green Building Plates *9865 Optosensor *9866 Light and Transparent Bricks *9867 Touch Sensor *9868 Plugholders and Leads *9869 Building Plates *870 Pneumatic Rubber Bands and Pneumatic Tubing *9871 Yellow Beams *9872 Pneumatic Pump, Cylinder, Valves, Tubing *9873 Building Instructions for Set 9700 *9874 Building Instructions for Set 1090 *9875 Building Instructions for Set 1092 *9876 Large Turntables *9979 Duplo People Baukästen, welche veröffentlicht wurden fr:1992 pl:1992 Kategorie:Artikel nach Jahr